¡¡Hijo de dos hombres!
by HinataBelen
Summary: Séptimo año de los merodeadores, James al fin es novio de Lily Evans, y ya tenia su vida planeada. Casarse después de graduarse, convertirse en auror, tener hijos, y nombrar padrino a Sirius de su primer hijo y luego a Remus.. Hasta la llegada de un chico con ojos tan verde como los suyos. Parejas:TRJP DMHP LMRL SBSS
1. Nota

**NOTA**

Esta historia es un desafío que encontré en SlasHeaven el reto se llama ¿Que? por Chisika.. El resumen y las pautas que da son las siguientes..

Resumen: Séptimo año de los merodeadores, James al fin es novio de Lily Evans, y ya tiene su vida planeada. Casarse después de graduarse, convertirse en auror, tener hijos, y nombrar padrino a Sirius de su primer hijo y luego a Remus.

Todo eso se ve frustrado con la llegado de tres jóvenes que dicen ser del futuro de los cuales uno se ve igual a James y el otro a Malfoy. James se vuelve eufórico cuando se entera que uno es su hijo y piensa que la madre es Lily pero todo cambia cuando este le dice - / Yo soy hijo de dos hombres.

*Pautas para el desafío:

1.- Los chicos pueden llegar al pasado debido a un accidente o a propósito. (voldemort no existe en el futuro).

2.- Harry es hijo de James Potter y Tom Ryddle. Harry es más alto que James. (Tom es más alto que James). Harry es novio de Draco. Harry es un mago poderoso.

3.- Draco es hijo de Remus Lupin y Lucius Malfoy. Ambos padres (jóvenes) pueden ser o no ser pareja aun. El trama puede ser el que desee.

4.- Lily está enamorada de James Potter por lo que es un golpe para ella que en el futuro él esté con otro y casado. ( Ella puede ser la discordia de la relación de James y Tom, pero eso será a gusto del que tomó el desafío).

5.- James al principio no aceptara lo que le dice Harry (porque supuestamente está enamorado de Lily), pero todo cambia cuando conoce a Tomas Marvolo Ryddle.

6.- Tom puede ser voldemort en ascenso o no, (como gusten). Pero debe ser un mago poderoso. Además debe llegar a lo mucho a los treinta años. (otra sorpresa para James). Es alto y educado, frío (como casi todos los slytherin). Con respecto a James será a gusto del autor.

7.- Albus es importante porque será el que intente juntar a James con Tom (No quiere que Tom se vuelva un mago oscuro peligroso que el mundo mágico tema). (Jugará el papel de celestina.)

8.- Los padres de James deben estar vivos.

9.- En el mundo mágico solo los magos dominantes pueden embarazar a otro hombre. (algo así como que los magos poderosos son los que ayudan a su pareja con la magia a mantener al bebé.) Por lo que solo pocos varones pueden quedar embarazados gracias a la magia.

10.- El tercer viajero puede cualquiera y ser hijo de cualquiera ( Severus Sirius, Sirius x Otros, Severus x Otros, Frank, etc ).

No estoy 100% segura de que cumpla las diez pautas pero voy a ser lo posible por cumplir la mayoría hasta la 7 y me es muy difícil por que Dumbledore no es mi personaje preferido.. Directamente la 4 pauta no la voy a cumplir o no completamente.. Lo lamento Lily no es un personaje que me agrade..

Y Lucius Malfoy y mi amado Severus tanto como Los Merodeadores van al mismo año.. Regulus va un año menos que ellos y los demás personajes que aparezcan también rondarán estos años..

No va a ser una historia muy larga o eso es lo planeado unos 6 o 10 capítulos más o menos.. Y LISTO!!

¡¡NO OLVIDEN VOTAR Y DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA!!


	2. Capitulo 1

-¡¡ORIÓN REGULUS SNAPE!! -Se escuchó un fuerte grito proveniente del mismísimo Sirius Snape-Black.. De repente un golpe sordo se escuchó desde el segundo piso y un joven de dieciséis años bajó corriendo las escaleras mientras se tropezaba con todo a su alrededor..

Al bajar Orión lo primero que vio al bajar al piso de abajo fue a sus dos padres vestidos con ropa de gala y sus dos hermanitas jugando en medio de la Sala..

-Nos vamos en 20 minutos.. Vamos a tardar unas dos horas.. - Le empezó a decir Sirius mientras seguía retirando juguetes del piso..

-No unas cuatro o cinco horas como mínimo sinó venimos en toda la noche pon a dormir a Eileen y Bianca - Dijo Severus.. Sirius solo se sonrojo un poquito y siguió recogiendo todos los juguetes..

-Y pensaban decirme que me iban a dejar de niñera solo por querer tener sexo.. - Dijo Orión.. Sirius le arrojó un almohadón a su hijo..

-No digas esa palabra frente a tus hermanas.. - Dijo Sirius mientras le acomodaba la ropa a dos hermosos gemelas de cuatro años..

-En pocas palabras si.. Hijo mío tu mami..- Sirius gruñio- aquí presente me tiene en abstinencia hace como dos meses.. - Dijo Severus.. Sirius y Orión en esa altura no se veía cual estaba más ruborizado..

-No quiero saber de su vida sexual.. Gracias por no - Dijo Orión haciendo una mueca.. Severus vio el reloj que estaba de decoración en la Sala..

-Se nos hace tarde amor.. Vamos a perder la reserva en el restaurante.. - Le dijo Severus a Sirius, el cual seguía jugando con sus hijas.. Sirius le dio un beso en cada cachete de sus hijas y le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo mayor..

-Ya sabes las reglas.. No invites a nadie, eso incluye a Draco y Harry o cualquier otro.. No quiero la casa destruida.. No hagas nada de magia mientras mientras no estamos.. No lo quites los ojos de encima ni a Bianca ni a Eileen.. Voy a tratar de no tardar mucho.. - Empezó a enumerar las cosas mientras iban apareciendo en su cabeza y Severus intentaba arrastrar a su esposo lejos de su casa para poder aparecerse..

Medio hora después Orión seguía mirando a la nada en la Sala..

-Eileen está abudida - Dijo Eileen a su hermano..

-No hables en tercera persona.. Y se dice aburrida.. - Resaltó las dos R -¿Qué quieren hacer? - Le preguntó Orión a las dos.. Ellas solo se encogieron de hombros.. Orión suspiro derrotado..

-¿Un juego de mesa? - Las niñas se miraron entre sí y le asistieron a su hermano..

-¿Monopoly? o ¿Palabras Cruzadas? - Les propuso Orión.. Las niñas negaron..

-Muy difi..dific..iles- Intento decir Bianca.. - ¿Quién? Elijo o ¿Dime? Que soy yo.. - Propuso Eileen.. Orión suspiro pesadamente..

-No me gustan.. Muy infantiles.. Y se dice difíciles Bianca.. - Les dijo Orión - Vamos a ver que juegos hay mayor.. ¿Saben donde guardo los Juegos de mesa mamá? - Les preguntó de un modo pensativo a sus hermanas.. Ellas que intentan sentarse a su lado en el sofá solo negaron..

Orión volvió a suspirar.. - Quédense acá y no se muevan que voy a buscar los Juegos de mesa.. - Dijo Orión mientras ayudaba a sus hermanitas a subir al sillón.. Orión recorrió la Sala, el comedor, la cocina, su habitación, la de sus hermanas hasta los corredores, el cuarto de sus padres (Nunca más quiere volver a entrar en su vida) y los dos baños de la casa.. Solo le quedaba sin dar vuelta el estudio de su padre y el sótano donde estaba la propia aula de pociones de su padre.. Los dos lugares prohibidos..

-Si los interrumpo en medio del sexo por unos Juegos de mesa me matan los dos.. - Pensó Orión volviendo a revisar la Sala de estar.. Sus hermanas solo lo veían mientras revolvía unas cajas que estaban apiladas en la cocina mientras sacudían sus cabezas..

-Talvez están en el despacho de padre.. ¿Qué les parece? - Le preguntó Orión a sus hermanas ellas medio dudosas asistieron.. - Me voy a la zona prohibida.. - Les dijo a sus hermanas mientras salía al despacho de su padre..

-Sería más fácil si pudiera usar magia.. Si no llegan a estar en el despacho de padre yo no bajó al sótano ni por mil dementores.. - Pensó Orión ya entrando en el despacho.. No era la primera vez que entraba al despacho al entrar lo primero que notó fue la alfombra verde y plata..

-Súper Slytherin- Pensó Orión y siguió viendo a su alrededor.. La alfombra que cubría todo el piso las paredes llenas de estantes con libros de todo tipo en el centro había cuatro sillones y una mesa de café en la pared izquierda una gran chimenea y cerca del Gran ventanal del Fondo de la habitación estaba el escritorio de lo que parecía madera de algún pobre árbol muy bien hecha que brillaba a la luz de la luna y una silla.. Lo único que le llamó la atención a Orión fue todos los papeles, pergaminos, plumas, tinta y muchas más cosas tiradas por todo lados..

Orión suspira y se acercó a los estantes a buscar los malditos Juegos de mesa estuvo más de quince minutos cuando se rindió y se acercó al escritorio de su padre.. Con mucho cuidado de no tocar nada de arrodilló y comenzó a buscar cerca del piso.. Después de unos cinco minutos encontró algunos de los Juegos de mesa cerca de una pila de papeles y uno de los estantes que estaba llenos de premios.. Con cuidado de no tirar ningún papel al piso o desordenada peor de lo que estaba.. Casi tenía todo listo cuando se dio vuelta se dio contra la silla que estaba en el escritorio y unas cuantas cosas cayeron sobre él.. En desesperación empezó a intentar anular todo de nuevo del mismo modo hasta que vio algo dorada grillanto entre los papeles con cuidado lo sacó y lo observó por un buen rato..

-Un gira tiempo- Pensó alucinado Orión.. - El Ministerio los tiene prohibidos.. - Siguió pensando Orión.. Orión con mucho cuidado le saco todo el polvo que tenía el objeto.. En ese mismo momento llegó a leer la inscripción..

"Para Severus Snape por su participación en la guerra se le entrega este giratiempo en nombre del ministro y.. Bla.. Bla.. Bla"

Orión ya tenía una idea bastante buena de porque entregaron el gira tiempo a su padre.. Él sabía que su padre había sido un espía en la guerra que derrotó al mismísimo Lord Voldemort.. Pero un objeto tan importante tirado en medio de tantos papeles esta mal.. ¿Verdad?

Orión guardó en su bolsillo de su pantalón muy cuidadosamente el gira tiempo después de todo las clases empezaban en dos semanas y tenía algo nuevo que mostrarle a Draco y Harry cuando volviera..

Orión agarro los cinco Juegos de mesa que encontró y se los llevó.. Corrió hasta la Sala para solo encontrarse con sus dos hermanas durmiendo..

-Esta me la van a pagar mocosas.. - Orión habló para él mismo mientras dejaba los Juegos en la mesa de la cocina.. De una por una tuvo que cargar a sus hermanas a su habitación.. Después de eso se quedó viendo la tele hasta que pasada la medianoche sus dos padres entraron a por la puerta de la casa.. Orión pudo oler a metros de distancia el fuerte olor a sexo que tenían sus dos padres.. Suspiro..

-Me voy a mi cuarto y dense una ducha.. Tienen un olor a sexo que se siente a metros.. - Dijo Orión mientras subía las escaleras a su cuarto.. Antes de entrar incluso con la oscuridad pido ver a mami rojo como tomate y su padre con una sonrisa que daba miedo..

Al entrar a él se acercó a uno de los cajones de su ropa y guardó el giratiempo esperando hasta el comienzos de clases para mostrarle a sus amigos..

Continuación…


	3. Capitulo 2

-DRACO.. HARRY- Les gritó Orión a sus dos mejores amigos que se encontraban pagados como mugre y unas.. Los dos se acercan a Orión medio caminando medio propagando entre tantos baúles, jaulas y alumnos de grados menores..

-Orión.. Vamos a subir a ahora que por algún lado esta mi madre esperando por saludar.. - A Orión le entró un escalofrío y asintió con fuerza.. Orión agarró las muñecas de sus dos amigos y entre los tres intentaron llegar al tren..

-¿A donde creen que van mocosos?.. Además sin saludarme.. - Dijo un James Potter de 36 años.. - Solo me faltan ustedes dos para saludar.. - James les dio un abrazo tanto a Draco como a Orión y Harry que los dejó sin aire y los cubrió de besos a los tres..

-Que la pasen bien en Hogwarts.. Y no hagas preocupar a tu padre si Harry.. - Él mencionada solo asintió..

-Gracias Señor Riddle.. - Dijeron al omiso Orión y Draco..

-Ya les dije que me llamen James.. - Les dijo.. - Ya pueden irse sino no van a conseguir ningún lugar.. - Dijo de un modo muy maternal.. Los tres se dieron vuelta hasta llegar a poner un pie en el tren.. James de repente tiró a Draco cerca de él.. Y le dio una llamativa sonrisa..

-Vayan subiendo.. - Les dijo Draco a sus amigos.. Ellos con gran dudo se fueron..

-Ten cuidado de ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿Y donde? Toques a mi angelito y mucho más si me entero de ello.. Porque si eso pasa no vas a salir entero.. ¿Entendiste?.. - Le dijo a Draco de en modo mamá gallina.. El chico bastante asustado solo asintió..

-Y si no te queda otro más que tocar a mi angelito.. Porque se por propia experiencia de sus malditas hormonas.. Por amor a Merlín y Circe no te olvides los hechizos anticonceptivos.. ¿Si? - Draco casi con una sonrisa pensó que era una buena indirecta para meter mano a Harry sin reprimenda mayor.. Él asintió..

-Ya te puedes ir Draco.. Deja a podré chico en paz James.. - Dijo una voz detrás de James..

-Gracias Señor Snape.. - Y Draco salió corriendo antes de que el tren se fuera sin él..

-Ahh.. - Suspiro James Riddle-Potter.. - Ya se va.. Otra vez..

-Los chicos crecen Jams.. - Dijo Remus detrás de él.. - Pero es triste.. Siento que ayer dio sus primeros pasos.. - Le respondió James..

-Porque no tienes otro.. Y listo!! - Le propuso en modo de broma Sirius.. James de un modo dudoso le respondió.. - No sería mala idea.. A Tom le va a encantar.. - Dijo mientras tocaba su vientre… Remus y Sirius lo miraron con espanto..

-Ustedes no tienen nada que opinar.. Vos Siri tenes tres hijos, dos ni siquiera tienen edad para el jardín.. Y tu Rems tienes cinco hijos y otro en camino.. - Dijo mientras señalaba el abultado vientre de Remus..

-Pero James con el revuelo que hiciste en el parto de Harry pensamos que no ibas a tener más hijos por siempre.. - Dijo Sirius..

-Quiero otro hijo y eso es todo.. Ya lo decidi.. Y Tom le va a encantar la noticia.. Y a Harry igual, siempre quiso un hermanito.. - Dijo James con cara de ilusión..

-Que Merlín se apiade de la reacción de Tom.. - Dijo Sirius en modo de súplica a lo que los tres rieron..

-Ya se va el tren.. - Los tres saludaron a sus hijos que iban desaparición a lo lejos.. - El tiempo pasa volando.. - Dijo Remus y los otros dos asistieron..

En el Expresso..

Después de como ocho minutos de estar buscando asientos libres encontraron una de las cabinas vacías al final del Expresso.. Después de sentarse comenzaron a hablar de cómo pasaron su verano vieron a sus padres que comenzaron a saludarlos en ese momento se dieron cuenta que el Expresso comenzó a entrar.. Ellos saludaron a sus madres y volvieron a hablar de su verano..

-Y.. Ya lo desfloraste.. ¿Verdad Draquito? - Harry se enrojeció como tres tonos y negó con su cabeza..

-Demasiados adultos como para intentar.. - Dijo Draco sin vergüenza alguna que hizo soltar una pequeña risa a Orión.. Y Harry le dio un fuerte corozo a Draco.. -Ach- Dijo Draco mientras se refregaba el brazo.. Y Draco lo devolvió y así continuaron los dos por un rato..

-Ya paren los dos.. - Les gritó Orión ya desesperado.. Drarry voltearon sus ojos a Orión.. - Paren con eso.. Y miren esto.. - Drarry se dieron un suave y dulce beso y le prestaron atención a Orión.. Él rebuscó entre sus cosas y después de un rato sacó una caja de madera negra..

-¿Y eso que es? ¿Una caja? -Pregunto Draco.. - El objeto dentro es lo importante.. No se que tienen de inteligentes los Slytherin.. - Harry asintió en afirmación.. Y Draco se ruborizó..

-Es un Giratiempo.. Lo encontré en el despacho de mi padre hace unas semanas.. - Al abrir la caja tanto Harry como Draco dijeron ohh al ver el objeto tan brillante..

-¿Es una los Giratiempos que vimos en Historia de la Magia o los de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras? - Pregunto Harry..

-Según lo que investigue no.. Te puede llevar a cualquier época de la historia y lugar.. - La boca de Draco y Harry se abría en una perfecta O..

-Creo que mi padre lo guardo por lo peligroso que es.. Supongo.. - Dijo Orión..

-Quiero usarlo.. -Dijo Harry.. Draco y Orión lo miraron como loco.. -Quiero saber como se conocieron mis padres.. Según el tío Sev se odiaban antes de su sexto año.. ¡¡Quiero saber que pasó!!.. - Harry intentó sacar de las manos de Orión el Giratiempo.. Orión lo logró esquivar pero cuando se dio cuenta el Giratiempo cayó al piso.. Orión y Draco lo miraron con los ojos uno en el objeto y el otro ojo en su competencia.. Draco solo se mantuvo al margen.. Harry de repente saltó sobre el giratiempo y lo agarró sin que Orión pudiera hacer nada..

-Que es una vuelta por año.. ¿Verdad?.. - Harry comenzó a girarlo a la vista de los dos temerosos compañeros.. Y de repente.. La puerta del compartimento se habría y el Giratiempo cayó en el piso rompiéndose y una fuerte luz dorada sin dejar rastro de los presentes anteriormente..

-Chicos.. ¿Orión? ¿Harry? ¿Draco? - Dijo un Neville Longbottom muy asustado.. - Tal Vez estén con Luna y Ron.. - Y Neville se fue..

Continuará..


	4. Capitulo 3

-1 de septiembre de 1976 - Gran Comedor

James Potter y Sirius hablan hablaban animadamente de como Lunático no sacaba sus hermosos ojitos dorados de un platinado oxigenado y del nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras .. Y de repente una fuerte luz dorada cerca de la mesa de profesores y un ruido sordo… Todos estaban sin habla mientras observaban a tres personas con un gran parecido a dos Gryffindors y un Slytherin.. El silencio se rompió cuando uno de los chicos habló..

-Orión.. - Gruñio Harry y Sirius le prestó más atención a los chicos.. - Sal de encima mío.. Ahora.. - Grito.. Orión e repente se dio cuenta que estaba aplastando a Harry y Draco más abajo de él.. Se puso de pie y entre los dos ayudaron a Draco a pararse mientras Harry le frotaba la espalda para que recuperará el aire.. Y Orión corrió hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw y agarro un vaso de jugo de calabaza de una chico de cuarto y dio una radiante sonrisa que la hizo sonroja y le alcanzó el vaso a Draco..

-Sabes que no me gusta el jugo de calabaza.. - Le dijo Draco..

-Te lo tomas igual.. - Dijo Harry mientras le daba el vaso en la mano.. De mala gana se lo tomó.. El silencio seguía reinando en medio del Gran Comedor..

-¿Me podrían decir quienes son? - Les dijo Minerva..

-Que joven esta.. - Dijo Orión a sus compañeros los cuales asintieron..

-Disculpe.. - Gruñio Minerva..

-Me disculpo debe ser genética.. - Dijo Orión haciendo ojos de cachorro.. - ¿En qué año estamos? - Dijo Harry..

-1 de septiembre del 76.. - Dijo Albus Dumbledore..

-¡¡FUNCIONÓ!! SI.. SI - Harry comenzó a dar saltitos en el mismo lugar.. - Soy Harry James Potter.. - Dijo de un modo muy feliz Harry..

-¿¿Mi hijo?? - Pensó Lily Evans al ver un clon de James Potter en el medio del Gran Comedor..

-Soy hijo de dos hombres- Dijo Harry Potter.. - James Potter es mi padre gestor..

-¿¡Que?! - Grito Lily y James a todo pulmón..

-No griten.. Y déjenme presentarme.. - Dijo Harry..

-Eso no es posible.. No tengo que ser tu madre.. Debe de ser una mala broma.. ESTAS MINTIENDO.. - Grito Lily.. James solo negaba de un modo lento mientras Sirius le acariciaba la espalda y Remus lo contenía..

-Yo no miento bruja demente.. Tu no eres mi madre.. Tu no eres nada mío.. - Le gritó Harry..

-Nunca he salido con hombres.. No tiene sentido.. - Susurro James sin poder creerlo..

-Ahh.. Aún no conociste a Padre en esta instancia.. Por eso esta loca esta hablando cualquier cosa.. - Dijo Harry alegrandose nuevamente..

-Ella es mi novia.. - Susurro James..

-Ella acá no importa para nada.. Voy a dejar que Draquito y Orión se presenten bien y luego te digo quien es Padre y de segura que te olvidas de esta.. - La última parte la dijo con odio total..

-¡¡Tengo nombre!! - Grito Lily..

-Lo se.. Evans es tu apellido una nacida de muggle.. Padre habla de ti una vez.. Dijo que eras una cualquiera que solo quería trepar a donde no iba a llegar sola.. - Dijo Harry.. La cara de Lily se volvió roja como un tomate y estaba a punto de gritar hasta que..

-Eso es cierto.. - Dijo con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.. - Creí que me querías.. ¡¿Por qué?! - Grito - Que hice..

-No.. No es.. Bueno.. Un poco tal vez.. No quería.. Pero yo te amo.. Tu me quieres a mi.. No me vas a dejar verdad.. - Tartamudeo Lily..

-No se.. - Susurro James..

-Ya vas a ver.. Cuando conozcas bien a Padre no te vas ni a acordar quien es esta cualquiera.. - Dijo Harry.. James solo suspiro y se dejó abrazar por Sirius y Remus.. Lily ya estaba a punto de contraatacar cuando el director habló..

-Mejor dejan esta conversación de un modo más privado.. Qué les parece si se presentan los tres.. - Les propuso.. Ellos asintieron..

-Yo soy el más obvio.. Mis padres ya son novios en esta época.. Soy Draco Lucius Malfoy-Lupin.. Mis padres son Lucius Malfoy y Remus Lupin.. - En todo el Salón hubo jadeos múltiples y darías miradas con desprecio..

-Cómo es eso posible estamos comprometidos hace años.. Además de romper el contrato de matrimonio te casaste y tuviste un hijo con un mestizo cualquiera.. - Lo escupió en la de Lucius..

-En realidad Sirius Black rompió el contrato de matrimonio apenas asumió como Lord Black.. - Dijo Draco.. Sirius piso cara de asco..

-Mis padres no me desheredaron.. - Dijo Sirius.. Draco asintió..

-La verdad es que si.. Antes de morir el actual Lord nombró como su heredero a Regulus pero a los dos días de haber sido nombrado te paso el título.. - Sirius miró con un grillo en sus ojos a su hermanito..

-Gracias.. - Le dijo a Regulus quien se ruborizó.. - No es nada.. Igual aún no pasó.. - Respondió de un modo tan tierno..

-No te importa con quien me casa o tengo hijos.. - Le dijo Lucius a Narcissa.. Lucius se fue a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó entre James y Remus.. Le dio un tierno beso a SU Lobito..

-Ahh.. Amo las muestras de afecto.. - Dijo Draco.. - Tengo dieciséis años.. Voy a Slytherin.. - hubo unos cuantos aplausos y gritos.. - Tengo cuatro hermanos y otro en camino.. - La cara de Lucius se iluminó y la de Remus se puso roja..

-Mi novio es Harry desde un año y unos cuantos meses más.. Ya tenemos pensado casarnos apenas terminemos Hogwarts.. Y muchas cosas más que voy a hablar con mis padres.. Tu turno Orión.. - Dijo Draco..

Orión tenía pelo oscuro por debajo de los hombros y era con ondas o rulos.. Tenía piel pálido y músculos bien pronunciados.. Sus rasgos estaban bien marcados.. Pómulos altos y de buen estirpe.. Vestía las típicas túnicas de clases como sus amigos y era más alto que Draco..

-Soy Orión Alexander Snape-Black.. - Todos miraron directamente a Regulus quien empezó a negar con gran rapidez.. - Mis padres son Severus Snape y Sirius Black.. Y tan y como dice mi nombre mi padre gestor es Sirius.. - De parte de todas las chicas menos lily y las de primero a segundo que no sabían cómo era el hombre rieron como locas.. Y uno que otro chico también hasta James sonrió..

-No puede ser eso cierto.. - Grito viento a Severus.. - YO nunca voy a bajo.. JAMÁS.. - Le gritó a Severus.. Quien solo río por lo bajo..

-Padre solo aceptó que sean pareja si el "activo" - Hizo las comillas con la mano - Era él.. Si no te podías olvidar que en algún momento salieron.. Al final terminaste dando tu mano a torcer y así estoy yo acá.. - Dijo lo último con alegría.. Severus se acercó por detrás de Sirius y con sus brazos agarró su cintura y le susurro al oído..

-Supongo que aceptas.. - Le dijo al oído a Sirius quien sin poder evitarlo gimió tan bajito que solo Severus y James pudieron oírlo.. - Supongo que si.. - Le dijo Sirius.. Y Severus lo acomodo en su regazo..

-Igual la prueba de aceptación soy yo y mis dos hermanitas menores.. - Dijo Orión..

-Hay más.. - Gimió Sirius.. - TU le tuviste que rogar a Padre que querías más hijos.. - Resaltó Orión.. Y Sirius se mordió la lengua..

-Tengo dieciséis años y voy a Gryffindor.. - Algunos aplausos y gritos de la masa de los leones y del Gran Comedor.. Severus frunció el ceño.. - Aún tienes a mis hermanas para rogar Padre.. - Dijo Orión.. - Ya puedes hablar vos Harry.. Se que te mueres por decir quien es tu Padre.. - A lo que Harry asintió..

Continuará...


	5. Capitulo 4

-Voy a Slytherin igual que Padre.. - Dijo Harry.. Ante la gran duda nadie se movió.. - Enserio voy Slytherin.. Soy el último heredero de Salazar y Godric.. - Ante el asombro de más de uno la gente aplaudió y Victorio.. Los ojitos del director se fueron directamente y de un modo muy sutil a su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.. Tom estaba en su lugar más tieso que una tabla..

-Eso no es posible.. Yo soy el último heredero de Salazar y jamás me metería con un niño.. - Le dijo Tom de un modo nada amistoso.. Varias cosas ocurrieron los Slytherin tenían la boca por el piso, Dumbledore tenía sus ojos con un brillo travieso, Evans clavo se vista de odio en el profesor y James se ruborizó a más no poder.. Él no lo podía negar el profesor estaba para comérselo..

-Tengo que admitir James está más bueno que la pelirroja.. Gran elección.. - Le dijo Sirius guiñandole un ojo.. James solo se ruborizó más..

-Porque están tan rojo.. Que tienes fiebre.. - Le dijo Lily a James intentando tocarlo.. James lo impidió.. - Estoy bien.. No me toques.. - Le susurro..

-No exageres amor.. No le vas a creer a es mocoso.. En el futuro nos vamos a casar.. Vamos a tener hijos.. Vamos a ser feliz.. - Le dijo Lily a James.. Él negó..

-Vos no me queres.. Yo no.. No.. Quiero.. Quiero conocer a Tom.. - Dijo James mientras miraba al profesor..

-Yo te amo.. Tu me amas a mi.. Todos somos felices.. Él chico esté mintiendo esto debe de ser un invento de él o una broma.. Vamos James yo te amo.. - Le dijo lily mientras su mano pasaba por la mejilla de James.. Remus y Sirius no pudieron hacer nada para que no se hacer que..

De repente mientras James se perdía en los ojos de Lily.. Un siseo se escuchó de repente y Evans gritó..

-¡¡Como te atreves!! - Grito Remus, Sirius y Harry a Evans.. Mientras que lily comenzaba a gritar y maldecir..

-Naga.. Ven acá.. - Siseó Harry.. A más de uno le entró un escalofrío.. Tom lo miró con ojos calculadores.. -Si Harry.. - Dijo Naga.. Ante los ojos de cientos de curiosos una serpiente blanca con ojos rojos salió de entre las ropas de Evans.. La serpiente se deslizó entre las sillas hasta llegar a Harry.. Él le tendió el brazo y naga se metió entre su túnica..

-Ella era Naga una de las primeras crías de Nagini.. Padre me la dio desde que me clasificaron en Slytherin en mi primer año.. Me hubieran puesto en Gryffindor si no le rogaba al sombrero que quería una serpiente.. - Dijo Harry muy emocionado por contar la historia de su amiga..

-Ahora un tema más importante cómo te atreves hechizar a mi mamá.. - Gritó Harry a todo pulmón mientras apuntaba a Evans.. - Yo no hice nada.. Eso es un invento tuyo.. - Se defendió..

-¡¡No MIENTAS!! ¡¡Te vimos!! - Le gritó Sirius y Remus..

-Ohh Lily.. - Dijo Severus mientras negaba..

-YO NO HICE NADA.. Creeme.. James.. Amor.. Yo no te hice nada.. ¿¿Me amas?? ¿¡Verdad?! - James con los ojos muy nublados mientras intentaba no marearse asintió lentamente..

-¿¡Vamos a estar juntos para siempre?! - Le volvió a preguntar.. Él volvió a asentir..

Suspiro el director.. - Señor Black podría llevar al Señor Potter a la enfermería.. - Dijo el director.. Instantáneamente Sirius después de luchar un poco con los brazos de su nuevo novio ayudó a James a llegar a la enfermería.. Apenas salió del Gran Comedor Harry salió corriendo tras de su madre y lo siguieron Orión y Draco después de unos momentos de puro silencio Lucius, Remus, Severus y Regulus salieron corriendo a la enfermería también.. Lily estaba a punto de escabullirse del lugar cuando..

-Señorita Evans.. - Siseo con desprecio Tom.. - Si me acompaña a mi despacho.. - Propuso..

-Mi muchacho.. Deja que yo me encargo del castigo de la Señorita Evans.. - Le propuso el director a Tom.. Él negó.. Miro a lily como carne fresca.. - Yo lo hago director.. - Afirmó.. Dumbledore sin poder hacer nada asintió..

-La cena ya concluyó.. Se pueden retirar.. Los de primer año sigan a los prefectos de sus casas.. - Y Dumbledore se retiró del Gran Comedor..

-Sígame Señorita Evans.. - Dijo Tom Riddle mientras salía del Gran Comedor con lily atrás.. Y estallaron los chismes..

-De camino a la enfermería-

-Quiero ir con lily.. Sirius suéltame.. Lily me está esperando.. Sirius.. Sirius.. Lily me espera.. - Le lloriqueo a James a su amigo intentando soltarse de su fuerte agarre..

-Ya estamos cerca de la enfermería James.. Si.. Ya estamos por llegar.. Tranquilizante.. - Le susurro cerca del oído..

-No quiero ir a la enfermería.. Ni estoy enfermo.. Quiero a lily.. A nuestro hijo.. - Dijo James mientras se aferraba a los hombros de Sirius..

-Él chico él que estaba parado delante nuestro en el Gran Comedor era tu hijo y del Profesor Riddle.. Entiendo James.. La desgraciada de lily te lanzo un confundus o un obliviate o que Merlín no quiera un imperius.. - Dijo Sirius..

-Eso es mentira.. Canuto.. - Ronroneo - Quiero a lily.. Lily.. Lily.. - Repetía una y otra vez James..

-Ciento este.. Desmaius.. - James cayó en los brazos de Sirius que lo terminó cargando como princesa hasta la enfermería.. A pasos veloces Sirius camino hasta la enfermería al llegar puso a James en una de las camas y fue a la Oficina de Poppy..

-Poppy podría acompañarme.. A James le lanzaron un hechizo.. - La matrona asintió a siguió a Sirius hasta las camas y se acercó hasta James.. Le lanzó unos cuantos hechizos en voz baja y de repente uno se volvió rojo…

-¿Que hechizo es? - Se atrevió a preguntar Sirius mientras se sentaba al lado de la cama donde estaba James..

-¿El hechizo fue hecho sin varita? - Preguntó Poppy.. Sirius asintió.. - Sin varita ni dicho en voz alto.. - Dijo Sirius..

-¿Lo susurró? -Pregunto Poppy.. - Probablemente.. No escuche nada, Remus y Severus tampoco.. - Dijo Sirius..

-Er… ¿Quien lo lanzó? - Preguntó Poppy.. - Lily Evans.. - Dijo secamente Sirius.. Poppy movió la cabeza en modo negativo..

-Parece un simple confundus.. Lo dejaré dormir.. Debería pasar en unas horas.. - Dijo Poppy.. - Si despierta llamame.. Si - Sirius vio como Poppy volvió a su Oficina.. Sirius se aferró a la mano de James y le habló despacio al oído..

-Voy a ser pagar a la pelirroja por esto.. Si Cornamenta.. - Mientras lo decía apretaba fuertemente su mano..

-Yo también.. - Dijo Harry detrás de él haciendo saltar a Sirius de su lugar.. En ese momento Orión, Draco, Regulus, Remus y Lucius entraron corriendo a la enfermería..

-¡¿Como esta James!? - Grito despavorido Remus..

-¿¡Como esta mamá?! - Preguntó Harry llevando la vista de más de uno a él..

-¿¡Cómo está él Señor Riddle/James?! - Gritaron dos voces distintas.. Orión y Draco..

Severus, Lucius y Regulus aunque estaban preocupados se quedaron al margen viendo como Sirius intentaba responder entre los gritos muy exagerados.. Que después de cinco minutos trajeron a una Poppy muy enojada..

-Señor Black.. - Todos los presentes voltearon a la voz dulce de Poppy.. - Si no dejan dormir al paciente se pueden ir todos.. - Todos asistieron..

-Es un simple hechizo confundus lo único que necesita el Señor Potter es dormir.. - Y se fue..

-Y entonces.. Harry.. ¿Que paso con Lily? - Le preguntó Sirius.. Él vio como todos o negaban o se encogimiento de hombros..

De repente las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y entró Tom Riddle y Minerva mcgonagall.. Los dos se acercaron a los chicos..

-¿¡Cómo está señor Potter?! - Preguntó en un susurro muy preocupante Minerva a Sirius..

-Según Poppy fue un simple confundus.. Dice que tendría que despertar en un par de horas y el hechizo se va a desvanecer .. - Le respondió Sirius mientras se volvía a sentar en el regazo de severus… Minerva sólo asintió.. Después de que Minerva comprobará que James estaba bien se volvió a su despacho.. Todos se acomodaron alrededores de la cama de James..

Tom que es que aún estaba parado en la puerta rodeo la cama el que estaba puesto James y se sentó del otro lado.. Y se quedó mirándolo en silencio en rato..

-Entonces en nuestro hijo.. ¿Quién es tu padrino? - Preguntó Lucius a Draco.. Él solo asintió ante la tan rara pregunta..

-Mi padrino Severus Snape y mi madrina Narcissa Black.. - Respondió Draco..

-¿Porque Narcissa? No me agrada..

\- Pregunto Remus.. Draco y Lucius se encogieron de hombros.. Que a gusto de Remus parecían clones menos por los ojos de Draco que eran dorados..

-Creo que Padre los eligió sin consentimiento de papi.. Pero no estoy seguro.. - Dijo Draco..

-Te gané amor.. - Le susurró Lucius al oído a Remus.. Él solo gruñó…

-Ahh… Gracias Luc.. - Severus sacó a Sirius de su regazo y agarró a Lucius de la espalda.. Unos minutos después se volvió a sentar con el gruñido de Sirius..

-No te celes.. A Luc lo consideró un hermano como tu a James.. - Y le dio un dulce y tierno beso que repitió a Sirius..

-¿Cuáles son tus padrinos Orión? - Le preguntó Sirius a su hijo..

-James Riddle.. - Tom miró al chico como si le hubiera salido dos cabezas más.. - Y Regulus Black..

-Gracias Sevy.. - Le dijo Regulus a Severus..

Severus afirmó el agarre a Sirius que comenzó a gruñir.. - No es nada Reg.. - Le dijo Severus..

-Gracias Sirius.. - Le susurro Regulus..

-De nada Regulus.. - Le susurro Sirius..

-Son tiernos.. - Dijo Harry.. - Mis padrinos son Sirius Snape y Remus Malfoy..

-Suena bien.. - Gruñio Lucius y Severus al oído de sus parejas.. Sirius y a Remus le entró un escalofrío muy vistoso..

-Y.. Nunca me atreví a preguntar esto en nuestro presente.. ¿Como llegaron de matarme entre los dos a amarse? - Preguntó Orión.. Severus se río y Sirius se sonrojo..

-Yo les cuento.. - Dijo Sirius..

Continuará..


End file.
